


Music like memories

by silver_sun



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing and a much needed conversation. Missing scene ficlet for Something Borrowed. 2x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music like memories

**Title:** Music like memories.  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Rating:** PG or less  
 **Spoilers:** 2x09 Something Borrowed.  
 **A/N:** Just a short and rather fluffy ficlet that is my take on what was going on in that scene near to the end of Something Borrowed.

"What's wrong?" Ianto asks softly, his hand stroking down Jack's back as they move slowly in time to the music. "You feel like you're a million miles away."

"Nothing's wrong." Jack sighs and holds Ianto a little tighter, his eyes flitting back to where Gwen and Rhys are laughing and joking with their families, even Rhys' mother finally joining in the celebrations now that she's had several glasses of champagne.

"Really?" Ianto sounds tired and faintly disbelieving, but doesn't pull away.

Jack closes his eyes, expression still melancholy with too many memories. "Ianto, you'd tell me if you weren't happy, wouldn't you?"

The next song starts, the female singer asking plaintively 'why do you look so sad?' and Ianto rests his head against Jack's shoulder, smiling faintly at the irony of the words, before he replies. "Have I ever given you a reason to think I might not be?"

"No." Jack admits, although he still looks far from happy. "But I worry that I'm not being fair to you, that I'm keeping you from even trying to have a normal life." His voice drops to a whisper. "You deserve better. Better than me."

"Don't say that. Don't you ever say that," Ianto says fiercely as he finally understands the reason for Jack's strange mood. Taking control of the dance from Jack Ianto moves them to the edge of the dance floor, finding them a more secluded area where they can dance and talk without interruption.

"Look at them, Ianto." Jack smiles wistfully as he glances back to where Gwen and Rhys are dancing again. "They're so happy, and I'm never going to be able to give you that. Not a normal life, not a family, not even growing old together." In the soft light of the dance floor Ianto can see tears shining in Jack's eyes, "I can't give you anything, and I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be, because it's not true." Ianto looks into Jack's eyes. "Every day you make my life better just by being in it, by loving me and letting me love you in return, for me that's the greatest gift of all."

Jack looks almost in awe of Ianto for a moment, then hand moving to tangle into Ianto's hair he kisses him, whispering, "Thank you," as their lips meet.

Kissing and dancing under the soft lights, Jack and Ianto allow themselves to be caught up in the mood and music, finding comfort and love in each other's arms.


End file.
